


run (as fast as you can

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ноги не слушаются, сзади раздаются крики, Стайлз продолжает бежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run (as fast as you can

Ноги не слушаются, сзади раздаются крики, Стайлз продолжает бежать. 

В город приехали другие охотники, и выследили они совсем не того якобы оборотня.

Корни деревьев после дождя стали скользкими, Стайлз не удерживает равновесие и падает. Бок пронзает боль. 

Минутой позже трое мужчин поднимают его с земли. Они видят кровь, и пальцы Стайлза, зажимающие рану.

– Похоже на молоко и клубнику.

– Похоже на близкую смерть.

– Похоже на человека.

Они бросают его там же, где и нашли. 

Солнце совсем садится, и Стайлз чувствует холод, распространяющийся по телу.

От потери крови, от сырой земли, от страха.

Дерек появляется, когда Стайлз перестает верить.

Сквозь слабость он ощущает горячие руки, поднимающие его с земли. Рядом с ухом слышно глухое рычание. Дерек издает такие звуки, будучи на взводе, когда сдержать зверя сложнее всего. Откуда Стайлз знает это?

У себя дома Дерек туго перевязывает рану. Кровь останавливается. 

Стайлз хочет так много сказать. Оправдания, извинения. Но губы такие же холодные и непослушные, как и пальцы, которые Дерек растирает в своих ладонях.

– Ты запомнил их?

Стайлз кивает, он старается держать глаза открытыми. Он хочет видеть Дерека. 

Спустя десять минут он в больнице, Дерек сказал ему, что будет ждать в комнате отдыха.

Спустя еще десять минут доктор сообщает Дереку о предстоящей операции. Стайлз смотрит на него, хмурого, сквозь окошко в палате. 

Дерек следит за движением жидкости в капельнице, за медленно закрывающимися глазами Стайлза, и затем возвращается к таким же ожидающим, как и он, людям. Он пообещал.

Месть может подождать.


End file.
